The present invention relates to a process and to a system for inhibiting the formation of crystalline bonds and preventing the formation of a solid phase notably in a fluid comprising several phases of different natures, by subjecting the fluid to a physical disturbance.
The present invention notably applies fields where fluids evolve in time and form at least a solid phase and/or crystals as a function for example of external conditions to which they are subjected, such as temperature and pressure conditions.
The present invention can advantageously be applied to prevent the formation of hydrates, notably light hydrocarbon hydrates, such as natural gas hydrates, petroleum gas hydrates or hydrates of other gases in a fluid.